R. Martin Klein
| birth_place = California, United States | death_date = | death_place = | years_active = 1981 - present | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Robert Martin Klein, Robert Klein, Bob Klein, Bob Marx | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Cyborg 009 as Ivan Whisky/Cyborg 001 Digimon: Digital Monsters as Gomamon/Ikkakumon FLCL as Gaku Mon Colle Knights as Impy Zatch Bell! as Grisor | website = | agent = }} Robert Martin Klein (also known as R. Martin Klein or Bob Klein) (born May 11, 1957) is an American voice actor who went under the alias name Bob Marx in his earlier dubbing work during the '90s. He's best known for playing Me-Mania in Perfect Blue, Gomamon/Ikkakumon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Fukurou in Noein & Katsuhiko Jinnai in El Hazard. Filmography Anime * Battle B-Daman - The Big Cheese, Additional Voices * Blue Dragon - Marumaro * Cyborg 009 - Ivan Whisky/Cyborg 001 * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon (Adventure-Adventure 02), Toshiaki Mori (Tamers), Additional Voices * Digimon Fusion - Archelomon, Bukamon * Eagle Riders - Mallanox * El Hazard - Katsuhiko Jinnai * FLCL - Gaku * Flint the Time Detective - Flint Hammerhead * Giant Robo - Additional Voices * Gatchaman - Solaris * Hand Maid May - Kotaro Nanbara * Hyper Doll - Kurageman * Magical Meow Meow Taruto - Kakipi * MÄR - Pozan * Mirmo! - Kororo * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Jidan Nickard * Mon Colle Knights - Impy, Additional Voices * Noein - Fukurou * Perfect Blue - Me-Mania * Zatch Bell! - Grisor Non-anime *''Animalia'' - Iggy D'Iguana, Horble, Zed, Additional voices *''Dwegons'' - Nosey Three Horn, Bloochip, Squats * LeapFrog - Edison the Firefly (5 DVDs, as "Robert Mark Klein") *''Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' - Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, Republic Guard Live-Action * Power Rangers in Space - Seymour (voice, uncredited) Movies * A Martian Christmas - Office Manager, Martian Officer (as "Robert Mark Klein") * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure - Tony, Rouge#2 (as "Bill Lader") * Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave - Tony (as "Bill Lader") * Digimon: The Movie - Gomamon * Meet the Fockers - Moe Focker (DVD Extended) * Digimon Adventure tri. - Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon (as "Bob Klein") Video Games * .hack - Harald Hoerwick, Marlo, Noble Grunty * Brave Fencer Musashi - Butler Livers, Scribe Shanky * Bushido Blade 2 - Katze * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 - Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Veemon * Digimon All-Star Rumble - Gomamon, Plesiomon * ''Paraworld - Trader * Radiata Stories - Al, Ganz Rothschild * Star Ocean: First Departure - Lias Warren * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Norton * The Bouncer - Mugetsu External links * * Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:1957 births